Ash To Pikachu
by suika1021
Summary: When Ash wakes up to find a naked boy in his bed and claiming to be Pikachu, what is he going to do? Believe him? And how will he deal with his pokemon? And why does his feelings change for him? M for yaoi. want more, review.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry if I hadn't post any new stories or chapters lately. For some odd reason, it wont allow me to edit or send. But, I hope you enjoy the story and review it at the end if you want me to continue. I also take request if you want a pokemon to become a human in another story.**

"Ash kun… Ash kun…wake up," a soft, dreamy voice murmured in Ash's ear, causing him to stir softly in his sleep, resting comfortably in the small mattress in the Pokecenter. If not counting something sitting heavily on his lap, he would be feeling like sleeping out a small cloud. "Ask kun, wake up sleepy head! You have got to see this!"

"…Hmm?" the still sleepy pokemon trainer had a hard time trying to comprehend the words whispering to him. His hands moved up to rub his eyes, but instead felt a head near his with straight hair, his fingers mistakenly intertwined the silky locks. Not his hair, someone else's hair. And someone else's head.

"Wh-wh-what the…" he muttered lethargically, painfully cracking open an eye to see a pair of quite large inky black eyes staring back at him with a childish glint. There was a pause in the room, both staring without making a move. Then, Ash reacted.

It took him by surprise, making him jump with a highly and audible feminine like gasp, nearly making the boy on top stifle a small laughter at this. The unwanted guest fell off his lap, landing near the edge of the mattress, managing to keep his balance from falling off, pulling himself up in a sit position.

Panting, Ash sat up swiftly as if ready to attack or defend, shaking yet glaring at him as his trembling lips tried to move in threaten kind of manner. "Wh-what are you doing on my bed! W-who are y-you! Why are you here!"

The guest, a boy ranging around his age, a teenager, with flamboyant blond hair, bright enough for him to notice even without the light on. His ruddy cheeks adorned his cheeky smile. He might have been smaller than him. It was hard to tell in the position he was sitting and the limit of vision he could see. All he knew at that time was that he never saw him before.

The boy smirked, then feigned a frown of sadness. "Aw, you don't recognize me do you?" he questioned, playing with a yellow lock cutely. "That makes me sad, Ash kun. Makes me really sad. I know you. You should know me."

"I never met you before in my life," Ash spat, reaching over and grasped the chain attached to the lamp for him to finally see clearly at the intruder. "Get out now…"

What Ash hoped the boy was at least wearing short boxers, there was in fact nothing covering the bottom part his body. The boy was stark naked on his bed. Nothing at all. When he first noticed his nudity, his eyes found the sight between his legs.

_Not bad._

Where he would be embarrassed by the indecency, the boy was oblivious to the whole thing, as if indecency was of no such thing in his little head. Like if being naked was as natural as one would usually wear clothes.

"I…" the sight of his crotch made him felt his tongue glued to his mouth.

_Stop looking at it! Stop looking at it!_

Still the boy blinked. "What? Meowth got your tongue?" the oblivious question was starting to irk Ash more than the damn Team Rockets song they always sang for no reason but to annoy them more and more.

Ash still didn't answer. He was forcing his eyes to look at the other's eyes rather than below. But, something was drawing him there. The boy smiled wider.

"Still don't recognize me?" he glanced at the small makeshift bed resting on the ground Ash made from blankets and a small pillow for his beloved pokemon, Pikachu, than back at Ash with mischievous pupils. "Where's Pikachu?"

"Pikachu?" that made him look away from the groin to his eyes, shocked at the sudden question. He looked at the smaller bed, seeing it was nothing more than a ruffled heap of wrinkled blankets. The little electric pokemon was gone. "Pikachu? P-Pikachu! Wh-where is he? What did you do?"

He jumped out of the bed, missing the boy as he did, rummaging though the blankets and pillow, calling out his favorite pokemon in pure panic. No sign of Pikachu. The boy remained sitting, undisturbed.

Ash glared back at him, no, what I meant to say, glowering daggers of pure hatred and fatal future ahead at the boy, nearly seething with his teeth baring, standing up and standing tall and firm. Opponents like this wouldn't stand a chance with his wrath he was ready to unleash. Mess with his pokemon meant messing with him. A horrible choice to make.

"What did you do to him you bastard! You son of a bitch! Where is he? And why didn't you ask my questions earlier? What are you hiding? Who the freakin' hell are you? Are you working for Team Rocket?"

He let out a exasperating sigh, closing his head as he lowered his head, then shook his head softly, and looked up with the dark eyes of his and spoke quietly, almost a whisper, "You still don't get it, don't you?"

"Get what? That you're some crazy sicko who kidnapped my pokemon?" he retorted, clenching his fist, ready to strike. "What did you do with him? My Pikachu? I swear if you did something to him, I'm gonna-"

"Relax already will ya? I didn't do anything," he growled and narrowed his eyes, obviously frustrated at him. "Because dumbass…I _am_ Pikachu!"

A pause. The room became quiet and still, even outside where the wind was blowing through a small rainstorm seemed still. Ash gaped, trying to move his mouth but failed, resembling a Magikarp gaping out of water.

"You? Pikachu?" what was he trying to pull? Ash wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer, but he certainly wasn't stupid.

Anyone would know that. A two-year-old to a ninety-nine-year-old would know that. It was obvious by all means, not rocket science to figure this one out.

"You're not Pikachu! Pikachu is a small, yellow mouse! Pointy ears! Lightning bolt like tail! Small, beady eyes! Shoots electricity! A pokemon! You're not a pokemon, are you?" he glared sharply and pointed accusingly. "I see no tail, no pointy ears, not even yellow fur all over your body."

The boy stuck out his tongue playfully, unflustered at his voice, his cheeks red as a tomato, like the cheeks of his missing pokemon. Some things did look familiar about him. But, he couldn't be Pikachu. There was no way he could. All the recognizable characteristics of Pikachu weren't there. No tail, no ears, just red cheeks and blond hair.

"Oh really?" he said, turning to his side to show off his back. There, dark brown stripes covered his back, quite large in fact. He wasn't sure if it were burn marks or birthmarks. "See these Ash kun? Stripes! See? See? I woke up looking like this. Wanted to surprise you. Guess I freaked you out more. Can you believe this Ash kun? Look at me now!"

Ash flushed. No doubt, any human with stripes that perfectly mimicked Pikachu's stripes was something odd. Coincidental? Or was it the truth? This was too early in the morning for him to even be thinking so hard.

The boy shrugged at his puzzled looks and shivered as the wind made its way through the window. He could see the goosebumps prickling out his skin.

"It's quite cold without fur," he said, rubbing his arms. "Sorry to change the subject, but I'm cold. That's why you humans typically wear clothes? Or is it for fashion…you know, I think that's usually a girl's worry. Then again, I do see boys caring about their appearance too. I don't know."

Ash didn't answer. As the boy talked in a garrulity manner, his mind was still pondering heavily on the explanation of his missing pokemon could actually be the naked boy sitting on his bed. This had to be a dream. A pokemon turning into a human? Only in a dream, right?

No, this wasn't a dream. He was wide awake and he was staring at the boy.

"Can I borrow some clothes of yours? It's getting awfully cold in here. We're the same size, right?" he asked, jumping off the bed and crawled (like an animal) towards the backpack laying near the nightstand. He unzipped it with a quick _ziiip_ and plunged his hand deep without Ash's approval.

"Boxers go first, right?" he said, taking out a pair of dark blue boxers, originally belonging to Ash. "Or no?"

He paused, adding more to the silence, thinking with his lips pursed and eyes looking up, as if the ceiling was going to give him the answer. He smiled then proceed to put it on, finally agreeing with his thoughts.

Ash was being the useless gaping boy. A fly would have flew in and out and he wouldn't have done anything.

"I guess yes." he said, slipping them on, albeit the first attempt, both legs went through one hole. Second attempt he put it on backwards, then took it off. Never had Ash guessed that putting on boxers was a hard task.

_If he was a pokemon, that would explain the difficulty I guess. Pokemons usually don't wear clothes. Pikachu was always naked. Like him._

Maybe he was telling the truth. With evidence that compelling, it seemed nearly impossible for all that to be a lie. That or he was an incredible liar. The perfect feign. Was this a prank? Was he waiting for Ash to believe in such tall tale and then surprise him with cameras and his friends laughing and pointing. His arch rival, Gary, was never going to forget about this. Ash wasn't going to give up that easy. Not without a fight.

"I still don't believe you." Ash intoned and crossed his arms stubbornly.

The boy glared back after fixing the boxers with a firm twist of the waistband. "Believe me or not," he huffed. "But I am Pikachu, Ash kun."

"B-but-but-if you were a pokemon…how are you human suddenly? Hmm?"

He shrugged. "I don't know," he replied casually. "I just woke up and…here I am. Simple as that. I wish I knew the answer, but I got nothing."

"Explain."

"Well," he began, sitting up as he eyes moved to see the ceiling again, then moved his attention to him after a small moment thinking. "I went to bed you made me as usual and fell asleep. I woke up…about twenty minutes I guess, feeling cold…and my body aching uncomfortably. I opened my eyes and I found myself bigger than usual. My bed wasn't big enough obviously, most of my body was laying on the hard wood.

"My first reaction was like 'what the fuck' moment. I couldn't think straight. I was still slightly sleepy. Then, I noticed my fur was gone, but instead I am furless, like you. And I have hands with fingers, like you. The only fur I could find was up here," he patted his head. "And down here." He patted his groin. He sighed, either from still being in a tired state or was frustrated as he was.

"I don't know," he resumed. "I cant explain how it happen, must be when I was sleeping. But, why? I cant tell you. 'Cause I don't know myself. I'm as clueless as you are."

Suddenly, he cracked a smile. It was a small smile, but it was still visible for Ash to spot easily. "Besides, being human for the first time is neat. I've always wondered how it was like being a human. You probably think the same about being a pokemon. Am I right, Ash kun? Being something you're not "

Yep, he was right. So many times had Ash caught himself fantasizing about being a powerful pokemon battling and winning with super cool moves. Did Pikachu had fantasies of being a pokemon trainer and live like Ash had? It seemed possible. The real question, the important one other than being Pikachu or an imposter, was how he was human.

The explanation he could think of was the move Transformation, but that was impossible for Pikachu to learn such a difficult move like that. It was scratched off mentally, not really helping at all. Too early in the morning to think of more explanations.

"…I don't know." how the other boy had said it made it sound compelling, but the story sounded a mere fantasy. He was still skeptical than being gullible.

The boy let out a sound of frustration, looking dead on in the eye. "Should I have to tell the story about the damn spearow attack?" he hissed, watching as Ash's eyes enlarged.

The story. How Ash had told the story to a few close friends, but never said any of the miserable details. He held his breath, allowing him to continue.

"How you took that bitch's bike and tried to take me to the nearest Pokecenter in a rush. Then they attacked again, with more numbers. And you used your own body as a shield for me while I was critically injured and useless. You wanted me, you wanted me to be safe in my pokeball while they attacked you. You didn't think I'll forget about that, did you?"

That was never said to anyone. The only people who do know was Ash…and Pikachu. This had to be his pokemon. The evidence was pilling up on him, one more and he'll be crushed with the truth. His lips quivered as guilt of calling him a liar rushed through his body faster than his blood. He lowered his head in shame as the silence between them remained. The boy's glare never ceased, making Ash shudder slightly.

"Believe me now?"

"…" Ash couldn't speak just yet. He had to take in all the information he had said. He looked up, heart throbbing and breathing tight. He swallowed.

"I never told anyone, anyone, not even my mom about that story," Ash said softly. "And yet, you tell the story as if you were actually there. Pikachu was there. You're claiming to be Pikachu. You have to be…no, you must be Pikachu."

His face softened as he gave him a single nod in agreement. His smile returned. His eyes was warming and loving, the same eyes of his Pikachu.

"Now you believe me." he was about to say more until Ash leaped forward, crushing him with a fierce hug as if they had seen each for the first time in decades. He nearly fell back from the sudden impact. The hug was meaningful and affectionate, and he hugged him back just as tight. Hugging a male without a shirt on and only in boxers didn't bother Ash. Not this time. The only thing on his mind was his Pikachu.

"I'm sorry Pikachu," Ash said, giving him a tight squeeze. "I'm really sorry. I didn't know. I didn't know. Please forgive me for shouting at you."

He patted his back, chuckling. "Don't worry about it, I'm not mad anymore, okay? It's over with."

"It's just…wow." he said, pulling back, ending the affectionate hug reluctantly.

"What do you mean?"

"I wake up to find my pokemon turned to a human, I mean, wow, you know? Just…wow!" he chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. He was smiling. He placed a hand on Pikachu's head and rubbed his blond hair.

He shrugged. He started to shiver as another gust of wind entered. "Can I still borrow some more of your clothes? Boxers don't really help."

"Uh sure, here," Ash reached in his backpack, quickly pulling out a pair of tight blue jeans and a green grey sweater Ash worn several during this winter. "Sorry, I only have one pair of pajamas. I'll get some later."

"This will do," he said, taking the jeans and putting them on while sitting. It took a while as he struggled to put it on, like with the boxers. "It's just clothes."

He then put on the sweater, smiling once the warmth covered his body from the softness of the clothing. Never had he felt it on his skin like this.

"It feels so good," he murmured, hugging himself with extra heat. "Thank you Ash kun!"

"No problem." he said, wondering why Pikachu had put on the boxers and jeans while on the ground. It was easier to put them on while standing. Actually, he didn't see him stand once. Could he stand and walk around?

Pikachu was too busy relaxing in the warm clothes to pay attention to the pondering Ash.

"Pikachu?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you walk?"

The smile faded. Pikachu looked at his own legs, seemingly nervous at the question. "Not really," he admitted sheepishly. "I don't know how to walk in these."

"But you walked on your hind legs before. It's like that. Right foot, left foot. You should walk fine." Ash said pointed out, looking at his feet.

"I know, but in these," he rubbed his long legs, earning a blush from Ash. Oh how tight the pants were on his body, how long his legs were. "It's like walking on stilts in these things. It's not like my small feet in my old body."

"I see," he said, shaking his head and shook the image of his long legs out of his head and stood up. He offered a hand to Pikachu, smiling. "Can you stand?"

"I'll try, but not promising I would last long." he said, grabbing his hand, and wobbled up to his feet. His legs moved like jello and he moved unsteadily.

Ash caught him before he fell. The pokemon's cheeks reddened. He slid from his grip and fell on his knees.

"You see?" he said. "I cant even stand. Big fail, isn't it Ash kun?" he laughed at his own joke.

"Try again." he pulled up forcefully, seeing how his legs shook and he tried to keep him balanced.

"I'm going to fall!" he alarmed Ash, shaking harder, grip tightening. "I'm going to fall!"

"No, you're not." he held him tightly around the waist, his feet nearly floating from the ground. Their hips were close together. Ash tried to ignore it. He could feel his groin through the tight pants with his own, and he swallowed but kept his composure. Freaking out this time would freak out Pikachu.

"Ash kun?"

"Try to stand now."

Pikachu pressed his feet to the ground carefully. This time with Ash's grip, he remained standing. He was still shaking, but it wasn't as bad as last time. Pikachu smiled, the confidence was rising and Ash too smiled.

"There you go, you're doing great," Ash praised, smiling warmly. "I'm going to let go."

Pikachu's eyes widened and shook his head. "Don't do it Ash kun. Don't do it."

"Too late."

With that, he grip released and he took a step back. Pikachu swayed, ready to fall. In desperate attempts to remain standing, he took two awkward steps forward, grasping onto Ash and pressing his weight forward in hopes of Ash catching him, causing the other male to stumble back.

He too was losing his balance and eventually fell back with Pikachu falling on top. His plan didn't work after all. Ash was left stunned for a few seconds.

The sudden pain in his back and the weight on top of him made him came to, first thing seeing was Pikachu laying on top his face inches from his. His face immediately flushed red, watching as Pikachu's eyes flickered open to stare at his. An exhausted look splayed his face as he lowered his eyelids.

"How 'bout I just stick to your shoulder like old times?" he suggested.

Ash gulped. "Let's just hope we can find a way for you to be a pokemon again, as soon as possible."

**Oh, Madi, I've done it again. With a new Pokemon story, with hard core Yaoi soon to appear! If you like this story, then check out Boku No Chu (that story is longer), a similar story but with a twist. Also is a pokemon story. I'm thinking of writing Maiden Rose for the next story. Like always, I wont continue unless I get reviews. If there are mistakes like grammar or spelling, please ignore it. Yaoi Power!**


	2. Chapter 2

_I cant believe this. I wish this was all a dream. A bad dream that is for sure._

Ash frowned deeply, eyeing the boy in front of him taking a piece of his omelet and plopping it to his eager mouth. It was early in the afternoon, getting close to noon, as the two were sitting in a small local restaurant outside of the pokemon center. Pikachu immediately grinned after his first bite of the human food.

"It's good!" he beamed as he took another bite, oblivious to the angry look coming from his trainer. He chewed his food as he looked up, noticing Ash hadn't touched his food, the same order as his. That's when he noticed the nasty look.

"What, you don't like it?" he asked. "I thought you like it."

"It's not the food," Ash grumbled folding his arms. Pikachu wasn't satisfied with the answer and Ash continued. "And you know the reason why."

He sat back against his wooden seat, clearly offended. "Me? What did I do?"

Ash glared. "What didn't you do. First, you scared me half to death this morning, you took all my clean clothes, and you made me look like a fool when you jumped on my back."

Pikachu shrugged. "Sorry, I forgot I wasn't a pokemon anymore," he smirked at him. "I miss sitting on your shoulder. It made me feel taller."

"I prefer you smaller too." Ash said, rubbing his right cheek where a fresh red cut was present, thanks to the fall on the ground when Pikachu made an unexpected leap on his back while heading out of the Pokemon Center.

Pikachu giggled childishly. "It was pretty funny this morning. You should have seen the look on your face."

Ash grumbled as he stabbed his omelet fiercely. Imagine waking up early in the morning, nice and cozy in bed with thick covers covering your body. But, something heavy was on your chest. And when you uncover your body, you find a boy laying on your chest sleeping. Still half asleep, what happened earlier at night couldn't register in your mind right away you immediately freaked out, causing the boy to wake up abruptly and facing you.

Pikachu wasn't angry at all by it. He feelings towards it was the polar opposite in fact. Pikachu had to admit Ash's chest worked great as a pillow. Not fluffy soft, but soft in its own way.

_Oh Ash, I didn't know you had such a firm chest. I wish I could have slept on it longer._

Sleeping on a shoulder was nothing, sleeping on a chest was another. A lot better by all means.

"Shut up." Ash grunted.

Pikachu giggled at his response and looked to the side to see the other diners, one eating an omelet too, squirting out ketchup in a clean zigzag of dark red. That caught his attention.

"Ketchup?" his mouth began to water.

"Yep."

"Can I have some?"

"When the waiter comes back." he took his first bite, silently agreeing that it needed ketchup for extra flavor. It wasn't the big concern eating at his thoughts. Nor was the chaos that morning. It was the problem with Pikachu. Even if it had been hours since they both woke up, both still didn't have a clue of his sudden transformation. All he knew was that he needed to somehow turn Pikachu back into…well, Pikachu.

That didn't stop his curious eyes from gazing at Pikachu's body. For such a chubby yellow mouse he originally was, he had quite a slim body that even he was jealous. Not to mention his little "buddy" he saw earlier.

Wait…what?

He blushed and aimed his eyes out the window instead, watching the snow fall gently from outside and land on the already snow filled ground.

_God Ash. Stop those thoughts! So what you saw it. You've seen many at the bathhouses. Forget about it already!_

"Hey, Ash kun," Pikachu said after sipping his juice, unaware of Ash's minor freak out. "Are all human food good?" His thoughts were now filled with assortments of food. He began to wonder if all the foods Ash had tried would be good to him too.

Ash shrugged at him. "I guess. It varies from person to person. So tell me, how's it like being human."

Pikachu smiled, flashing his bright teeth. "Better than I dreamed of. Freaky, but awesome."

"What are we going to call you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when people ask for your name, what are you going to say to them? Calling yourself Pikachu will attract unwanted attention." he explained briefly.

"Umm…to tell you the truth, that never crossed my mind." he replied back.

"Well, what do you want to be called?"

"…Satoshi?"

Ash shook his head. "Not my real name. It'll confuse some people Chu."

"…Misty?"

"That's a girl's name."

"I didn't think there was a difference. Umm…tamago?" he was running out of ideas.

"That's a food. Honestly, do you know anything about names? We met plenty of people over the years."

Pikachu's frown deepened. "Well then, I don't know. Why don't you pick a name then?"

"I'm horrible at names," Ash complained. "That's why I never nickname my pokemon, you know that."

He sighed, slouching. "Then I have no name."

* * *

After lunch, which, both headed to the restroom, Pikachu never entered a restroom before and required Ash's help, earning some looks from others. Ash tried to ignore him, explaining in an hushed tone on using a urinal. Pikachu finished first and headed towards the sinks. He stopped to take in the new image once more, gazing on how much have changed since the early, early morning. He ran his newly slender fingers through his blond hair, no longer short fur but actual hair.

Yes, he did find it rather cool to be in a new body. And of course, there was the downfalls. Walking was a struggle. His short thick little legs was easy to walk unlike the thin and tall legs that suspended his thin body. He fought urges to run on fours, knowing he would run as awkward as a snorlax.

And he missed his shinning yellow fur he loved to clean. Once he walked outside for the first time since in human form, he found himself shivering with the sudden burst of freezing wind. His shining coat of fur once worked as a portable fur coat, never needing a sweater or any clothing to warm himself up. Now, with hair in some parts on his body (one he never guessed where), he felt naked all over again.

And there was so many things to get use to and to learn. It was like starting life all over again. Thankfully with a new palate, human food never tasted so good and he was yearning to try more. He was able to reach things from afar. Yet, changing clothes, walking with an awkward gait, his sense of smell and hearing had decreased greatly. And the sweater was itchy on his naked flesh.

The thoughts of the downfall made his spirit fall. Saying it was better than he dreamed of was a fib. It was a lot harder.

_What am I going to do?_

Ash walked up beside him after he had finished, spotting his disappointed expression from the reflection of the mirror. He then looked at his pokemon, his hair mostly.

Pikachu felt fingers going through his hair rather than his and turned to see him. He hung his head low, nearly dangling it from his shoulders.

"I guess being human is a little harder than I thought." he whispered sheepishly, making sure other people couldn't hear them.

_A lot harder than I thought. I don't know how I'm gong to get use to this._

Ash smirked and rolled his eyes. "Of course it is. Don't worry, you'll be back to normal in no time."

Ash admired Pikachu's hair as he continued to play with the silky locks. Pikachu swallowed thickly as the feeling against his scalp was soothing, letting himself blush without shame "You know, your hair is kind of gold than blond. It's a little darker." he observed, withdrawing his hand.

"Gold?" he mused, placing an index finger near his lips to nibble at the nail. Gold…gold!

He brightened up instantly, glowing with happiness once more in the day.

"Something on your mind?" Ash questioned.

He nodded. "I figured out what I'm going to myself!" he announced brightly. "How 'bout Kin?"

"Kin?"

He nodded again.

Ash thought for a second. It actually sounded good. Short and sweet, just how he liked things. "Not bad." he gave him a thumbs up, earning a blush from Pikachu.

* * *

Outside the restaurant felt like a freezer once the duo stepped outside and onto the crunchy wet snow. The sky was ash colored with the sun hidden within the sea of clouds. Not at all a beautiful day. Kin huffed, seeing his breath as he did.

"Where to now?" he asked Ash who began to walk to the left, following him from behind. Small clumps of snow calmly drifted down, and landed in Kin's gloved hand. Snowflakes stood out among the black gloves, and he smiled at their natural beauty before it started to melt, leaving a small streak of water. More snow were falling, landing on his hair and eyelashes. He blinked them away, getting wet there too.

"To Kuchiba City." he answered.

"How far is that? It's cold out here," he said as he puffed away a snowflake from his face. "And why there? Why not go back home until we find out about what happened with me? I'm kind of nervous going anywhere else with me clueless of being human and all. Your mother can help. And Professor Oak! He's the professional! He'll know what to do. I say let's go there!"

"That's why we're going to Kuchiba City," he said, not paying attention to Kin's bemused expression. "I discussed this to Professor Oak this morning while you were taking a bath. He told me he was in Kuchiba City. He'll be waiting for us at the Pokemon center where he could see for himself."

Kin opened his mouth as if to say "Oh" and looked down at the footprints Ash behind. He stuffed his hands in his pockets. "I didn't know you were one step ahead of me. I gotta say you're a lot smarter than I thought."

"…Thank you."

"But I'm already not enjoying our trip over," he started to complain, shivering as a gust wind blew against him along with snow. "I don't have my fur to warm me up nor can I sleep on your shoulder and you do all the walking for me. It's not fair."

"Maybe if you did more of the walking you wouldn't be so chubby." he teased lightly.

"I am not chubby!" he retorted sharply. "You saw me naked! Tell me if you saw any fat."

"I meant when you were a pokemon."

"I wasn't chubby." he groaned and resumed following him instead of wondering around, knowing he wasn't going to win the argument. He trudged along, leaving a trail behind him. Like a winter version of Hansel and Gretel. It did bring amusement to him. With bigger feet, he enjoyed hearing the appreciative crunch rather than inaudible little steps he took with his small mouse feet.

An idea popped in his head. Swiftly and quietly, he scooped in clumps of snow, shaping it into a small snowball. Before Ash could turn to ask what he was doing, he threw the snowball, striking his shoulder. He turned around, frowning.

"That was actually fun." he commented as he passed by Ash, who was silent while he brushed the snow off his shoulder.

_Oh, so that's how it is Pikachu?_

Ash then scooped up some snow, and with new snowball in hand, he threw it right at Kin's head. His reaction made him stifle a laughter as Kin swerved back, wide eyed.

"You're right, it is fun."

Kin smirked mischievously, taking a peek at the snowy trail ahead of them and away from the small city they were leaving. Without warning, he made a run for it, heading towards the trail and leaving his trainer behind.

Ash blinked at his sudden action. "Where are you going? Wait up a second!"

Ash sprinted after him. Kin turning his head back to see him, glad for his actions. He picked up his speed and changed his direction, going to the right and leaving the trail, passing through the bare trees. Ash stopped, nearly slipping because of that, and changed his direction too.

His heart was pounding as he ran, feeling his body heat up without the help of his jacket. Panting, he wondered what Kin was doing exactly. He was having fun though, he wasn't complaining at all. If only he could catch up to him.

As he ran, Ash had to make sure there wasn't ice hidden under the snow. Slipping and falling would be painful, especially with all the broken limps and twigs. Kin looked back again, and blew a teasing raspberry at him. Just as he did, he slipped and fell from Ash's sight. His heart nearly stopped.

_Where did he go?_

He headed to where he had fallen, noticing a fine sheet of ice covering the ground. Where he fell off was a steep hill, Ash standing at the top and looked down. Kin was laying on his back at the bottom, not moving. Ash began to panic.

He slid down the hill carefully without falling and crouched down where Kin was laying. He didn't stir, eyes smoothly closed. He shook him by the shoulders.

"Pikachu," he whispered, forgetting to use his human name. it didn't matter, no one was around the area. "Pikachu, are you alright? Wake up!"

He shook him harder, than moved on to lightly smacking his chilled cheeks.

_He cant be dead. That fall couldn't be fatal. Maybe knocked the wind out of him, but knocking him out?_

"Come on Chu," he begged. "Wake up."

Nothing. Ash leaned back, scratching the back of his head, biting his lip. This was just great.

Suddenly, he heard a faint whisper from below. "You finally caught up to me."

Before the trainer could respond to Kin's soften words, the said pokemon sat up and pushed himself up to jump on top, sending him falling with Kin on top.

"Gah! Pikachu! Don't scare me like that," Ash said, feeling the unneeded weight on top with a grinning Kin. "Get off already, Professor Oak is waiting for us."

"He can wait a little bit longer." with that, Kin's hands dove under Ash's armpits, tickling one of his most sensitive spots. Ash gasped, than started to laugh uncontrollably, squirming underneath in a futile attempt to throw Kin off.

"St-stop! Please!"

His ribs were starting to hurt, trying desperately to breathe again as the fingers tickled without mercy.

"I can if you would let me go too." Kin responded coolly, fingers feeling trapped in his armpit thanks to Ash holding him down reflexively.

Ash quickly grabbed Kin's shoulders, and rolled him over, with him on top this time. The fingers retreated as Ash could finally breathe again, clenching his small body tightly, only his hands were free, useless with his pinned arms.

What happened next took Ash by full surprised. After finally beginning to breathe normally, two soft hands cupped his warm cheeks and pulled him lower, getting closer and closer to Kin's face until their lips came in contact in short but heated kiss. Ash's eyes widened as the pokemon's eyes closed smoothly. Soon, his body loosened his grip around him, feeling him relax against him as he shyly decided to kiss back, wanting to cherish the affection he was feeling for the first time.

Kin ended the warm affection before Ash could follow along with him, gazing at him with his dark eyes. Ash's heart began to thump faster, completely speechless. His lips felt cold without the other's covering his.

"Wh-what was that for?" he managed to say, swallowing.

"A distraction." Kin roughly pushed him off and stood up before sprinting away, giggling like a mischief child he was acting. He stopped to turn around and give another a raspberry.

"Try to catch me this time Ash kun!" he yelled and ran off, leaving a trail of footsteps behind.

But Ash didn't follow. Instead, he remained on the ground, letting his ass freeze off as his mind began to collect the memories that occurred a minute earlier.

_A distraction? What kind of guy kisses another guy as a distraction?_

His stomach bubbled up inside as his cheeks reddened.

_That was no distraction. That doesn't mean…Pikachu might have a…a liking!_

"Hey, Ash kun!" Kin called out from a distance away, his hand cupping around his mouth. "Get a move on. Professor Oak is waiting. And playing chase doesn't mean you sit around all day! Let's go!"

Ash blinked then sighed. He stood up, walking towards him casually not like Kin who was already running ahead. Slowly, he traced his lips with his finger, remembering the velvety touch from Kin as his heart gave another rough thump.

_What the hell am I into now Ash?_

**Sorry for the wait. My laptop wasn't working and I couldn't type any more fan fiction for awhile. Luckily it works now and soon I'll publish more stories and update on Boku No Chu. I'm also going to do a one-shot on Ash and Pikachu (human form). Warning, this one is going to be explicit Yaoi. **

**This story will have its own Yaoi scene (a better one) in the later chapters. I'm thinking it might be only five chapters long. It was originally three but I thought adding a little more chapters and adding more Yaoi will make it better. As you know, read and review if you want more. Thank you so much for the reviews so far! (I hope Pikachu's human name was okay. I thought of the color gold because of his color, well a bit darker than his original color, and I used the Japanese word for it.)**

**Also, you can ask for humanxpokemon (human form) pairing and I can write it. Yaoi would be great ;) And I'm working on another Ash and another pokemon pairing. Not going to say who but it wont be Pikachu this time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I'm back and here to stay. Thank you so much for reading this story so far and leaving reviews as well as favoriting and alerts. Showing how much you guys enjoy the story encourages me to continue. And remember, leave a review after you're done reading. I love each and every one of them!**

**I wish I had a book cover for this story but I can't draw to save my life…**

**Oh, and I decided to make the story a bit longer. Not too long, but a decent amount. Just to increase the relationship between Ash and his Pikachu.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"My, my." It was what Professor oak could say as he examined Ash's use to be pokemon. Stripped all expect for the boxers Ash had lend him earlier, he was shivering both from the cold and from the Professor's ever curious eyes. "I've never seen such a case like this in all my life. It's like he's perfectly…human."

"He is Professor!" Ash said. "Just look at him! No one would suspect that he was once a pokemon…well, with his clothes on." He gestured to the brown stripes streaked across his back like his old self.

"I see." He rubbed the bottom of his chin thoughtfully. He was quite dumbfounded when he first lay eyes on the pair. At first, he had suspected it was only a mere prank, but the urgency of Ash's voice sounded far to real to be a joke. And the close similarity with the human claiming to be Pikachu made the case very plausible to be true.

"Ah Professor…" Kin said surprisingly meek. "Can I put my clothes back on now? It's cold in here."

"Not yet." He replied simply. His puzzlement was blatant and it seemed like he didn't where to start first. "So, Pikachu transformed all of a sudden? Nothing happened before he turned?"

"No, not at all." Ash said for the millionth time. "We were training for a while. Stopped at a pokemon center, and this happened! No warning whatsoever."

"I see. Pikachu? Did you feel anything when it occurred?"

Kin shook his head. "No sir, I woke up like this. No pain, no nothing." He dropped his black eyes to the tiled floor helplessly. "It's like magic or something that comes from a dream." He raised his head up, locking eyes with the professor. "I cant do anything like I did before! I cant smell or hear as well. I keep getting cold. I can't even use my electric powers anymore! Ugh! I just want to be back in my normal self!"

He dropped his head in his hands, clearly frustrated. Ash felt as if he should comfort his ex pokemon but the stiff position Kin was standing gave a hostile demeanor. Instead, he stuffed his hands in his pocket and stood silent.

Suddenly, Kin popped down on the floor. He exhaled and removed his hands from his face. "My legs hurt standing." He explained briefly. "Another thing that troubles me. These damn legs!"

_You didn't mind once in awhile_. Ash refrained himself from saying. Kin tended to be overdramatic as he was far too use to that.

"There's another thing that is quite puzzling me," Professor Oak said next, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "have you two looked at each other recently?"

"Yeah." Ash responded, raising an eyebrow. "Why?"

"I see some similarities between you two." his thick fingers hovered near his nose. "Both of your nose are shaped the same." his fingers then moved over to his chin, trailing the tip to his chin smoothly. "And your cheeks and chin are like duplicates. If I didn't know you were his Pikachu, I would have thought you were his brother."

"Really?" Ash absently touched his own face, glimpsing at the sulking blond. It never occurred to him that there were similarities in their facial features. Their size separated their obvious status, but Ash nearly nailed himself for not noticing this. He glanced at himself via the reflection of a framed picture of the nearby sea. They really did have some similarities. Face wise. Although Kin face was smoother and in a way newer like a newborn baby.

Kin paid no attention and picked at the rugged tips of his fingernails. Shame, he had already picked a bad habit with his brand new nails.

"Ash?" Professor Oak asked for his attention. "I would like to take a DNA sample test if you don't mind. I'll check to see how much have changed in the DNA strands. Maybe it'll lead us a step further in this mystery."

"Sure Professor, anything that might help."

"Alright then." Professor Oak stepped over to his briefcase, unclasped it to reveal a humble set of medical tools each glimmering under the light. He pulled out a syringe with quite a long and sharp needle attached. The tip winked harmfully. Ash swallowed, suddenly feeling lightheaded. He knew it wasn't for him but he couldn't help but feel intimidated.

Kin remained on the floor, arms crossed unaware of what the Professor was extracting from his case. And by the looks of it, he wouldn't budge for anything.

As Professor Oak moved over to Kin, he glanced at Ash a bit wearily. "You might want to hold him down."

Kin's ears perked up suspiciously. "Huh? What for?" Before Ash could hold him down, Kin had glimpsed over his shoulder and quickly spotted the medical instrument, specifically the thin, deadly needle.

"Ash hold him down now!"

Kin bolted up. Ash lunged forward, dropping his weight on his back, tumbling back to the floor.

"Keep him still!" Professor Oak ordered as Kin wiggled desperately from Ash's grip like an enraged ekans. The needle nearly slipped from his fingers"I can't take the sample with him squirming out of control!"

"I'm trying Professor!"

"Let go of me Ash! You traitor!"

"Hold him still!"

"I know, I know!"

And then, a quick pinch, a shriek, and it was over.

* * *

"Why did you let him do that to me Ash kun?" Kin began to whine as they entered their room, still in the same pokemon center, tailing behind his master with dewy eyes. "That really hurt!" He gestured to the red band aid attached to his arm, a cotton ball underneath. He could still feel his heart beat thrumming against the wound as a painful reminder.

"It was for the DNA Pikachu. He has to if we want to figure what's going on. Everything's fine now right? You're still alive, aren't you?" He rolled his eyes at his drama. It was only a mere needle, not a freaking steak knife that pricked him.

"I died a little on the inside." He harrumphed with a frown. He glimpsed at his band aid again after peeling his sleeve back. "At least it's red, my favorite color. It reminds me of ketchup…Hey Ash kun, can we eat again? I'm getting peckish."

"Again? We ate before we met Professor Oak, remember?" _And I'm running low on money._

Kin blew a raspberry in response. "I don't care how long it's been, I'm hungry." He flopped down on his bed dramatically. He shifted around, taking the hem of his shirt and peeled it off. "So warm in here.."

Ash tensed as Kin tossed the shirt to the wooden floor and reached down to unzip his jeans. "Don't you get naked now!"

"Hmm?" Kin cocked his head idly and slipped out of his jeans, ignoring his master's words. "Why? You saw me naked already." He replied in a matter-of-fact-tone. "It shouldn't surprise you again. Nothing has changed as far as I know." Evidently, Kin was oblivious about modesty and other people's feelings towards nudity. It was one of the things he needed to learn fast if he was a human.

"Doesn't mean I want to see it again." Ash chided glowing a bright red. He didn't want to recall what he saw that one night. The memory had already taken its damage in his mind, burning a small spot in his brain permanently. "At least keep your boxers on at least!" He snapped just as Kin was moving on to the last garment on his body.

"Fine…" Kin let out a sigh and crawled over to rest his head on the pillow with a soft _plop!_ "You can be such a prude, you know that? Lighten up. I wouldn't mind if you took your clothes off too."

"I believe in modesty. And who you calling prude?" Ash said haughtily and plopped on his bed adjacent to Kin's. He removed his backpack, unzipped, and fished out his pair of pajamas to set aside for later. The DNA result would take awhile to be confirmed, so Ash decided to take a break from pokemon training to give him and his pokemon some rest. And apparently, Kin's new pair of legs didn't have enough stamina to keep him moving. Like a baby learning how to walk. When he wasn't running an awkward gait, he was more of toddling around. His balance definitely got the best of him at times. Maybe if he walked better he would enjoy it better.

"Ash kun?" Kin's voice muffled through the pillow.

"Yeah?"

"Do you like me being human?"

The question was so sudden, Ash had to register it several of times in his head before could answer. "I…I don't know." He admitted, watching as Kin raised his head for his eyes to peer over the pillow, shifting to lay on his side. "It's different."

"Good different or bad different?"

"Different different."

"That doesn't mean anything to me." He grumbled. "Be more specific than that."

"Like what? Do you like your new body Pikachu? Without the side effects I mean." He clarified.

"It's Kin now Ash kun, remember?" He replied tartly and rolled over to face the wall instead. "And I don't know either…" He answered so soft that Ash had to strain his ears to hear him clearly. "Like you said, it's different. But I don't know either if it's good or bad. That's why I asked you. But you don't know yourself. I know what I said to Professor Oak earlier. How I wanted to be back to my old self." He made little circles with his finger on his pillow absently. "But now, I don't know. Every time I think I hate this new look, I find something new to like then vice versa. It's like my own mind can't figure it out."

"Well, I thought you like the new you. Remember at the restaurant? How you were in love with the food and was so glad to have the new taste buds?" He recalled to lighten his mood. "You were so happy that you kept wanting to eat. You wanted seconds and you wanted a sample of everything off the menu."

"True." He agreed with him, but still didn't sound pleased. "Then my legs started to hurt like hell."

"And you're a lot taller."

"Not as tall as you." He reminded sharply.

"Yeah, but still you're tall anyways. You can see how I see things instead of craning your neck up all the time.

"But that's another problem. I can't rest on your shoulder anymore. I use to love that and pretend I was tall like you. It's different now."

Ash sighed hugely. "Man, you're being negative today. Is it because of Professor Oak earlier?"

"I don't want to talk about him!" He snapped. Yep, still mad.

"Okay, okay…say, how about later we go to the market and pick up some food? When I mean later I mean it. Not now…You can try out other stuff. That'll cheer you up right?" Ash offered. Food was his last option of cheering him up. "We can pick up lunchboxes at the market. It's assorted with all kinds of great and delicious food. I love their rice balls the best."

"Hmm." Kin stirred, attention aroused. "Had them before. They taste good for me then too." He said, his voice lighter. "Brock made the best. Even if it's just rice and apricots. It tasted the best."

"Maybe they'll taste better for you with your new tongue. I never knew how picky a pokemon taste buds are like." He mused. Now that Kin could speak finally, he was actually learning an abundance of knowledge of the strange and fascinating monsters that he came to know and love. He dropped his head on the bundle of pajamas as a makeshift pillow. "Brock did make good rice balls. But they weren't the best. My mom makes the best of everything."

"Mama's boy."

"Hey, you love her cooking too!"

"Touché."

"Ha," Ash sighed wearily. He couldn't wait to sleep tonight. "So tired…" He scrubbed his eyes to prove it.

"Want me to get dinner?" Kin suggested.

"Hell no," He quickly replied back. "I don't trust you with money yet. We're on a tight budget."

"Rice balls aren't expensive." He remarked.

"Yeah but if I give you the money, I wonder what you might buy instead."

"I wouldn't do that!"

"With a short attention span like you, I'll bet my own hat on it." He tapped his cap with a knowing smirk.

"Ah screw you." Kin stuck his tongue out again rudely.

Ash couldn't help but grin at his weak comment. That must have meant he won. And oh how victory felt good against a completive Pikachu. It was like he won a pokemon battle. Verbally that is.

"Another thing Ash kun," Kin began again, a bit hesitantly. He fist the pillow uneasily, cheeks redder than his natural color. It was so out of character than Ash began to question what exactly did Professor Oak did to him. "before I forget to tell you again. The night I became human I…notice some things that I didn't before…"

"Like what?"

"Like…you." He buried his head as if he had told the greatest of all secrets he could hold. Even his ears and neck were turning a vivid shade of red. "After I turned, I've been looking at you differently. I don't know if it's good or bad."

Ash blinked, then quickly recalled the kiss Kin gave him out of the blue in the snowy woods. The kiss that caught him off guard during a little game Kin created right at that moment. The sudden but warm and soft lip lock they shared for no longer than a few seconds before back to the frigid air. _But that was the spur of the moment. You said it yourself Pikachu! Don't give me another thing to worry about. Not another thing, not another thing…_

"That kiss…"

_Oh God…_

"I had this sudden urge to do it." He blurted. "I couldn't control myself and I tried to my best to act cool about it."

"So it wasn't the spur of the moment?" _Ugh, can I act even more stupider?_

"Obviously not." Kin moved his head to face him with dewy eyes. "But Ash kun. Whatever happens, please don't look at me any differently. I'm still trying to figure out myself what's going on and the last thing I want is my own best friend alienate me because of it."

"I…" _Sometimes I do feel like I'm looking at you differently. But for some reason, it doesn't feel so bad. Not bad at all. Maybe I have to figure what's going with myself before I figure out yours._ "I promise I wont. You're my buddy, Chu. No matter what." Ash flashed him a thumbs up. Albeit small and somewhat weak, it made Kin inflate with relief and happiness.

Kin grinned and sat up, pillow in arms. "But what I've said before. Let's keep that a secret between us. If Professor Smarty-pants hears about this, who knows what he'll do next?" He shivered then as if recalling the needle.

"I promise buddy."

"Heh, you better!"

* * *

The next day, another dreary snowy day, Kin had tried his best to find more ways to have fun with his new body. One thing was for sure that his skills of creating snowballs mastered greatly compared to his once little paws. And the taste of the rice balls were supreme. Despite this, Kin was still unsure if being human was the best thing for him. Even Ash thought the same thing. Like he said, once something goes wrong, another thing goes wrong.

His legs always were in the way it seemed.

"Ash kun, can we take another break?" Kin flopped himself back down to the snowy ground before Ash could answer. His ankles crossed and he buffed a stream of visible breath from his lips, he showed no sign of getting up any minute. "My feet are killing me!" He said a bit too dramatically which Ash was far to accustomed to his over exaggerating nature.

Ash huffed. "We're almost at the pokemon center. You can at least wait for a few more minutes until you rest."

"Too far." He groused.

As he shut his eyes to rest for a bit, he heard footsteps crunching over towards him. He slid open one eye curiously. It was a boy ranging around Ash's age but appeared to be new as a trainer with his bright and eager eyes. A girl too a trainer followed the boy, gaping.

"Is that really him?" She inquired the boy and he nodded.

"That has to be him. Look at the similarities!"

Ash blinked. "What about him?" He had an inkling of what they were talking about but that was impossible for them to know. He had only told Professor Oak about it. How could the two he never met before know about this?

"Is this the Pikachu?" The boy asked, beaming as if he made the greatest discovery in his life. Which he probably did.

"A Pikachu?" Kin barked, feigning being offended. "What are you talking about? If you can't tell, I'm a boy." He stood up for further display. He was no taller than the girl and she gasped in shock.

"It is you!" She exclaimed and pinched the corner of his cheeks. "Your cheeks are red like a Pikachu's. And your hair and your eyes! Jasper check his back."

"What? No!" Kin and Ash cried in unison.

Too late. The boy, Jasper they heard, whipped Kin around and threw up his jacket. "I see the stripes." He confirmed proudly. Kin spun back around, smacking his hand away with a painful lash.

"Leave me alone will ya?" He spat. If he were a pokemon again, he would have promptly struck with a jolt of his thunderbolt.

"So you are the Pikachu after all."

"No, I just look like a Pikachu. Got a problem with that?" Kin, still trying to keep his cover intact, said and glanced at his trainer to back him up. "I mean look at you, big eyes, short brown hair, you look like an evee. Right Ash?"

"Uh, right."

"Don't lie to me!" The boy frowned sternly. "It has to be the pikachu. I heard in the pokemon center. While I was passing through the hallway and I peeked in when I heard it myself. A pikachu turning into a human! I heard you guys talking! You! It has to be you two. It has to be."_Damn it Professor…_

Why couldn't they picked a more secluded room?

"You turned human overnight, right?" The girl asked right after Jasper. Her pig tails bounced with her excitement like an eager Meowth's triangular ears. "Like magic?!" She was so bubbly and cute, it would be a shame to say no to her in any way.

"That's what I heard." Jasper added. "Am I right? I never hear wrong."

Another pokemon trainer ambling near by stopped in his tracks to eavesdrop and Ash could feel his mind circling faster than a whirlpool attack. "You…that's not it…it's really…this is all a big misunderstanding."

Kin was practically eating his bottom lip. Another person, this time a young woman with her child in hand, stopped to listen. He was ready to grab Ash and run like hell. "Then explain to me the stripes." Jasper demanded, knowing with all his heart he was right. The girl nodded along.

"Birthmark!" Ash blurted the first thing that came in mind. _Man, it's so blatant I'm lying. Why even bother arguing._

"And the discussion earlier at the Pokemon Center?"

"…" Ash didn't know what to say then, relying on Kin for an answer this time.

To his misfortune, Kin was at loss of words too.

"So am I right?"

Kin glowered, sighed, and gave a single nod in defeat. Immediately after that, he thrust a finger to his lips to silence him. "But don't say anything about this. It's a secret. Got that?"

Jasper shrugged. "Alright, but it seems like half of the town has heard it already."

"Huh?" Ash and Kin's eyes bugged out and whipped their heads back in shock. To their horror, a small crowd was already starting to form, gazing with such interest, it was as if they were a legendary pokemon in captivity.

"Is it true?"

"Is he really a Pikachu?"

"Let me have a closer look!"

"This is fake, isn't it?"

"I want my pokemon to be human too! Tell me how you did that!"

"How did he get like that?"

"That's so awesome!"

"Tell us! Tell us!"

Questions from left to right began to ripple across the area. Kin's cheeks became an intense shade of red. He went to palm his lips with his hand as if to keep himself from screaming. Ash could feel a scream bubbling up his throat. They were being outnumbered just like the time they were being chased by a swarm of spearows.

"Ash, I think this is the best time to get the heck out of here!" And before Ash could reply back, Kin had slipped through the crowd quickly, albeit struggling his way through before he picked up enough speed and agility to outrun them. Under pressure must have boosted his confidence of his gait, he presumed. But that led Ash all the way back here with people looming over him, demanding answers that he didn't know himself what to answer back to please them.

Swallowing, he followed after Kin, dodging every outstretched arms and hands like an obstacle course. One hand snagged his sleeve and he snatched that back a bit too roughly at the young girl with glassy eyes. Sure he felt bad but he didn't physically hurt her. It was his pokemon he worried the most and it was the main priority for a pokemon master wannabe to keep all his pokemon away from harm, human or not.

Though that didn't stop him from twisting his head back, crying out, "Sorry but I really don't have time for your questions!" And he veered sharply to the right, out of sight from the swarm of people.

Through the thick layers of snow, it exerted more energy to keep on running and Ash's legs were beginning to burn and his muscles to ache. But he couldn't stop now. Not when Kin was out there on the run. _Where is he? Please be okay, Chu. Please be okay! Please be somewhere safe! Don't hide anywhere stupid._

He was afraid to call out his name. They could hear him and hunt him down. Though he loved attention and craved it during a victory at a pokemon tournament, seeing his image large and bright at the TV screen made his ego appropriately high, he wished he was nothing more but a mere nobody: a dull, plain nobody. Maybe that'll ease the stress just for a little bit to make him think clear enough where to move next.

He could hear them. The people searching for him like hungry pokemon. _Come on Chu, your speed's like a human, remember? How far are you?_

He made another quick turn down the frozen street, passing through clueless pedestrians hastily. He nearly tripped several times, one from someone's foot, once by his own feet. His chest was burning harder than his legs. It was becoming unbearable. He slowed, catching his breath.

One step.

Two step.

Three step.

Four-wait, what's that sound?

A door creaked from a house to the right. It passed his shoulder slowly, skimming his sleeves, and when Ash glanced over to see, a hand darted out, snatched him by the arm and yanked him inside. A hand flew over his mouth before he could scream. Inside, the house was small, warm, and fitting for a town like this. Homey and calm, it was the opposite he expected.

"Mmmph! Mmm!" He muffled through the heated hand, wiggling and struggling to break free.

"Hush! It's me!" Kin's voice hissed, giving his mouth a small squeeze.

"Chu?"

"Who else?" He dropped his hand and spun Ash to face him. He cracked an amused smile and blew a low whistle. "You're a mess."

"I was running, looking for you." He explained curtly, earning a calm shrug. "Where are we?"

It was someone's home, not a shop. A humble kitchen resting at the back of the room, a finely crafted table in the middle with a vase of fake flowers adorning it, and a soft rug underneath with bolded black words **WELCOME**. It was a home for two people or less. It reminded Ash of his home back in Pallet Town.

"At a nice lady's place. She knows who I am." He said casually

Ash blanched. "And you came in? I don't want news spreading around like this Kin. Remember that?"

"Relax okay? She's a nice person and she doesn't want to ask many questions. She's here to help us." In his hand suddenly was a ruby red apple which he stored in the back of his hoodie. Of course, if she persuaded him with food, Kin would fall for anything. "Oh good, here she comes."

"So you found him, thank goodness. I was starting to worry." A sweet, motherly voice came from down the staircase. A middle aged woman with faint blond hair tied up in a small bun descended down the steps. Her eyes were bright and fresh like a young girl's. And she brought in the pleasant smell of lily-of-the-valley perfume into the room. She definitely appeared more calm than the other people outside. "You must be Ash Ketchum I've heard about."

"Y-yes. I…" He had never seen her before in his life and it was blatantly creepy when they know your full name. He didn't know what else to say. Kin calmly chomped on his apple loudly.

"Don't worry, I'm a friend of Professor Oak." She said sweetly and offered a seat at the table. He obliged, and she took a seat in front of the duo. "I got a call from him earlier today about this phenomena. I say, I was little skeptical until I saw your friend in person. He wants to make sure that I talked to you two about it."

"He told you about us?" _Damn it again Oak!_

"It's okay, I'm his friend," She raised her hands up innocently. 'I'm Mrs. Sato, Professor Oak and I attended school together, studying about Pokemon. Once in awhile, we call each other to figure out problems we can't figure out alone. This is one of the case."

"Oh, so you're a scientist too." Ash felt slightly relieved at this. Again, Kin paid more attention to his apple to care.

Surprisingly, Mrs. Sato shook her head. "No, the opposite actually. I'm more with the spiritual forces in pokemon than the scientific terms." She explained. "Science makes things complicated for me."

"So you don't believe in science?" Kin said with his mouth full. He ran his sleeve over his mouth to wipe away the sticky juice.

"I do believe in science. I just don't believe that you have to look at science for every problem. Like this one." She sighed to herself. "Professor Oak doesn't like to admit that there are some things he can't figure out for himself with all his research and textbooks piled up in his lab. He was quite flustered when he called me. He also send some of your pictures of both of you. Especially of you Pikachu."

Ash did know that Kin had several pictures taken by Oak back at the pokemon center. But sending it to a stranger without his knowledge was bothersome. Even if it's with a woman they could trust. He kept that to himself as the woman continued, "you were lucky that I was sweeping the snow off my front step outside to find you Pikachu. People in this town crave any kind of excitement. It's best to stay away from people like them while you're trying to figure it out yourself. But they don't care. Even if it's complete lies, they'll chase after to know the truth. Not that I disagree. When I heard about your case, I was pretty excited to see it in person."

Ash groaned and rubbed his temples irritably. By now he was positive that everyone has heard of him and Kin. By the time they walked out, they would be waiting, starving for answers. The muscles in his legs were too tense to run again. He wasn't sure about Kin but he had to be equally as spent as he was. He might as well move on to another town with Kin in disguise. Dye his hair black? Cover his ruddy cheeks? Wrap bandages around his back just in case? Now that'll make them look like brothers for sure and not his pokemon.

"But now we need to talk." Mrs. Sato's voice dropped to a more serious degree as she folded her fingers together on the wooden table. "It's about Pikachu."

"What is it?"

"Now I want you two take this serious when I explain it, okay? I thought it was ridiculous myself until now obviously."

"Got it, got that Kin- I mean Pikachu." Guess it was a waste to figure out a useless name if everyone practically knew who you are already.

"Sure, whatever, tell me."

"Well, it so happens that I know what happened to Pikachu," She said clearly. "And I know how you'll turn back to a pokemon."

* * *

**Finally finished! Wow, that was longer than I thought but at least it is done. On to the next chapter and more updates with my other stories. A fan fiction author's work is never done it seems lol.**

**R&R**


End file.
